lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cerberus
Cerberus ist ein Name, der mehrfach auf der Karte der Brandschutztür vorkommt. Auf der Comic Con 2007 haben Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um eine Bezeichnung für das Monster handelt. Cuse hat gesagt, dass es ein Name für das Monster ist und Lindelof hat ergänzt, dass sowohl Radzinsky als auch Kelvin das Monster so bezeichnet haben. Außerdem deutet er an, dass es sich dabei um den Namen handelt, den die DHARMA Initiative für das Monster verwendet hat. Graeco-Romanische Mythologie In der graeco-romanischen Mythologie ist (deutsche Schreibweise von "Cerberus") der dreiköpfige Wachhund von , dem Gott der Unterwelt. Er ist dafür zuständig, Seelen in die Unterwelt zu lassen und sie davon abzuhalten, wieder zu fliehen. Kerberos ist das Kind von Typhon und Echidna. Den Sagen nach gibt es nur wenige Helden, denen es gelungen ist, an Kerberus vorbeizukommen. hat ihn mit Musik bezaubert und hat ihn entweder überwältigt oder überredet. In der römischen Mythologie sind Aeneas und Psyche an Kerberos vorbeigekommen, indem sie ihn unter Drogen gesetzt haben. Auf der Brandschutztür Siehe auch: Anmerkungen auf der Brandschutztür * "primary nexus of Cerberus related activity" ("primärer Knoten von Cerberus-bezogenen Aktivitäten") * "alleged location of #4 the flame" - "but unlikely due to Cerberus activity" ("vermutete Position von #4 Die Flamme" - "aber unwahrscheinlich wegen der Cerberus Aktivität") * "Caduceus station believed to be abandoned due to AH/MDG incident of 1985 or possible catastrophic malfunction of the Cerberus system" ("Caduceus Station vermutlich verlassen wegen dem AH/MDG Vorfall von 1985 oder möglicher katastrophaler Fehlfunktion des Cerberus-Systems") Puzzles Auf der Rückseite der Puzzles wird erklärt, dass "C.V." für "Cerberus Vent" ("Cerberus Austrittsöffnung") steht. Vergleich mit dem Monster * In hält Jack das Monster davon ab, Locke eine unterirdische Höhle zu ziehen. In der griechischen Mythologie bewacht Kerberos den Eingang der Unterwelt. ** Die "C.V."-Einträge auf der Karte der Brandschutztür beziehen sich daher wahrscheinlich auf Austrittsöffnungen wie diese Höhle. Auf der Karte gibt es auch noch weitere Bezüge zur Unterwelt. * Als Juliet und Kate dem Monster in begegnen, kommt es in drei getrennten Rauchwolken aus dem Dschungel, die sich zu einer vereinen. In der Mythologie hat Kerberos drei Köpfe. ** In Lost: Das Computerspiel erscheint das Monster bei einer Begegnung mit Elliot in einer ähnlichen Art und Weise. * Als Eko in von dem Monster angegriffen wird, erinnert die Form an den Kopf eines Hundes, der zubeißt. * Dies ist auch in der Episode zu sehen, als das Monster einen der Söldner in den Wald zieht. Als es erstmals hinter den Häusern hervorkommt, erinnert der vordere Teil ebenfalls an einen Hundekopf. Nach dem Angriff verschwindet es wieder im Wald und teilt sich dabei in drei Teile, ähnlich wie in . Wissenswertes * In " " bewohnt Kerberos den dritten Kreis der Hölle und quält dort die gierigen Menschen. Er wird als "schwarz" und als "großer Wurm" beschrieben. * ist ein Name für die Wasserschlangen der Colubridae-Familie (Nattern), deren Kopfform an die eines Hundes erinnert. * Kerberos ist der Name eines Authentifizierungssystems für Computer. * In dem Produktionsgebäude von Disney, in dem Lost produziert wird, trägt das Sicherheits- und Feuerschutzsystem den Namen Cerberus. Das Logo, das einen dreiköpfigen Hund darstellt, ist nahezu überall zu finden. Siehe auch * Das Monster * Literarische Werke Kategorie:Ungelöst Kategorie:Kulturelle Referenzen